


Welcome Surprise

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Eve, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Welcome Surprise

Opening the door to his chambers, Remus smiled at the dark scowl that greeted him.

"This is a wonderful surprise!" Remus stood back to allow Severus to pass. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The clock began striking the hour and Remus pulled Severus into a kiss, breaking apart at the final chime. 

"What was that about?" Severus's cheeks were flushed, eyes wide.

"New Years tradition." Remus watched as Severus's expression soured. "And I wanted to," Remus added quickly. 

He almost didn't hear Severus's reply it was said so softly. "What else have you wanted?"

"Let me show you."


End file.
